Angelfuck
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Raven is bored again. I wonder if Danzig might be able to help him in that department. SLASH


Title: Angelfuck

Pairing: Raven/Glenn Danzig

Rating: 18+

Warnings: Slash, Blood, kinda bondage.

Feedback: PLEASE!!

Authors Note: This took me way too long to write in my own personal opinion. But please, read it and tell me what you think. I wanna know how good it is. I've got some issues with it.

Angelfuck

::

Dark, greasy, grimy, dingy, reeking of alcohol. A dive. The stage on the same level as the floor. Nothing reached the epitome of perfection quite like this did. This was where he thrived. In the deep dark depths within the under belly of the city. The world in which he moved like a panther, dark, mysterious, eyes alight with violent potential. He was out for blood this evening, hungry for something… Something to satisfy his animalistic craving. With his curly auburn hair hanging down in his face, he sat in a back corner booth, with a perfect view of this dive bar venue in which nameless bands played old metal cover songs, clinging to the hope of one day doing something worth a shit with their helpless lives. Keen eyes scanned the room around him, searching for something of interest, something with the potential for some good dirty fun. Raven's tongue flicked out, ghosting over his lips as he propped his feet up on the table before him, his arms, casually draped on the back of the ripped up booth, riddled with cigarette burn holes in the fake leather. His nose ring glinted in the dim light, catching his own eye and distracting him briefly. He gave a displeased sneer as he looked down his nose at the offending object.

When his eyes flicked back up again, he saw his fun approaching. Not very tall, but well built. Shoulder length black hair. Dyed that way of course. His tattoos peaked out from under the edge of his tight black t-shirt sleeves, and a wolfish grin stretched across his un-aged features. Some said the man sold his soul for eternal youth and musical prowess that was unparalleled. But if anyone listened to his music they'd know that wasn't the case. At least in Raven's own opinion. Glenn rested his palms on the table, leaning forward a bit; his eyebrow quirked in a coy sort of questioning manner. A smile ghosted over Raven's full lips as he made eye contact with the gorgeous creature before him.

"Glenn fucking Danzig. What the fuck are you doing in a shit hole like this?" Raven greeted, though his tone showed no surprise, merely vague interest and casual boredom. Glenn chuckled softly, lowering his head a fraction, his silky black tresses falling forward over his shoulder and framing his face.

"I could ask you the same damn thing." He replied quietly. Raven knew he'd spoken quietly for the purpose of making Raven actually listen. This wasn't the first time the two of them had met in a place like this. And much to Raven's amusement, he knew it wouldn't be their last. Raven tilted his head towards Glenn a fraction as he answered back in a dusky tone.

"I was waiting for you…"

Glenn slipped into the booth beside Raven, propping his feet up as well.

"Wait's over." He replied calmly. "So what exactly were you hoping for?" Glenn asked. He was always very forward and straight to the point. Something Raven liked , yet hated about the man. Raven leaned over, gently brushing Glenn's hair away from his ear so he could lean close. His voice was a dark, cigarette charred whisper, sending shivers down Glenn's spine.

"Hoping… For you to come back to my hotel with me… Let me tie you up and strip you down again… It's been far too long since I've heard you scream…" Raven explained, making his intentions clear as his tongue dragged along the soft skin of Glenn's neck, up to his ear before he sealed his mouth over the nape of his neck, sucking lightly, tasting the salt of Glenn's sweat as he bit and licked, leaving behind a reddish purple bruise in his wake. Glenn tilted his head away, baring the side of his neck to Raven, a soft moan passing his lips.

"How could I say no…?" Glenn's eyes locked with Raven's and without a word more they both rose and headed out, Raven neglected to pay for his drinks as he slinked out the door with Glenn at his heels. The entire walk to the hotel, Glenn was only a few steps behind him. Six blocks of eerie silence and then the magic of an elevator seemed to overtake them. As soon as the doors clunked shut, Glenn found himself pinned to the wall, fervently grinding his hips against Raven's while his lips were busy matching the intensity and excitement of Raven's own. Tongues slid against one another, battling for dominance until the ding of them arriving on the proper floor, startled them both into breaking away. Raven again, lead the way out the door and down the hall. Raven easily slid the key into the reader, letting them into the dark room. Once inside, Raven flipped on the lights and shut the door. Glenn stood and watched as Raven crossed the room, picked up his duffel bag, and slid the zipper open, pulling out a pair of stainless steel cuffs. Glenn knew exactly what he was in store for when Raven grabbed his hands, crossed them, and cuffed them behind his back.

"You sure you wanna do this…" Raven asked, in an almost mocking tone. Glenn simply grinned, letting Raven push him onto his back on the bed with a soft fwump. Glenn looked on as Raven pulled a pocket knife from his boot and flick it open as he came around the side of the bed. Raven pressed the tip of the knife under Glenn's chin, light enough to not puncture the milky white skin, but enough to force Glenn to lift his chin. Raven admired the perfection that was Glenn. Every angle of his face gracefully flowing into the next, down his particularly swan like throat, and smoothly accentuated collar bone that pressed against the tight fabric of his black shirt. Raven licked his lips, just admiring, letting Glenn simmer in his anticipation a bit longer before he moved the knife down to catch the hem of his shirt and slowly slit it upwards, ghosting lightly against his skin but not cutting it. Glenn's belly pulled instinctively away from the cold metal, causing Raven to laugh darkly with amusement.  
"Afraid I'll cut you Glenn…?" Raven mused, dragging the tip of the knife along Glenn's now exposed torso. He smirked, gently scratching the skin, opening a tiny wound. The crimson of Glenn's blood slid down his chest, contrasting with his flawless, pale skin. Glenn had to bit his lip to keep from groaning in pain as right over his heart, Raven cut an R right into his skin. Not deep enough to be dangerous, but it hurt like hell, and bled out onto his body. Raven couldn't resist dragging his tongue into the coppery liquid and cleaning it off of Glenn's chest.

"Red is a good color for you…" Raven purred, seductively licking at Glenn's left nipple, getting Glenn's blood on his lips in the process. Glenn looked down at Raven, his eyes blazing with hunger for more. The rush of the pain he knew he was in store for. Raven returned to cutting Glenn's shirt away from his body, before he set the knife aside. Already the dark red blood was clotting over the carving and drying on his skin, and Glenn's excitement only rose. Raven moved like a graceful jungle cat on the bed, his strong fingers running lightly, in a teasing manner, down Glenn's sides. Glenn twitched away from the touch, being mildly ticklish. Raven smirked as he straddled Glenn's thighs, and then leaned over, beginning a trail of rough bites and hot kisses down from Glenn's neck, across his collar, flicking his tongue out against the sticky crimson that stained the perfect pale skin. He slowly moved downward, swirling his tongue into Glenn's navel, delighting in the familiar groan that it caused Glenn to make.  
Raven continued to travel lower, undoing Glenn's jeans with his teeth and then tugged them down, pulling his boots off as well, leaving him in just his boxers. Which, not to anyone's surprise, were black. Raven smirked, as he lowered towards Glenn's already half hard member as it began to press against the black fabric. Glenn's breath caught in his throat as Raven's warm mouth pressed against the confined length and began to fully harden under him. Raven breathed hotly against the fabric, delighting in the quickening of Glenn's breath. Raven inched his fingers up Glenn's creamy thighs and the down again pulling his mouth away to tug down the black garments separating him from Glenn. There he lay, under Raven's watchful eyes, bloodied, fluids smeared and leaking from his painfully hard erection, only wanting more. His lips were barely parted with his quick, short breaths, and his dark hair was splayed around his head where it rested on the pillows. Raven slowly drug his tongue along his lips, hunger tearing through him.

Glenn was shivering with anticipation, not at all bashful about being so exposed. Raven soon stripped out of his clothes, and joined Glenn on the bed, hovering over him. Glenn felt a ripple of fear shoot through him as Raven pushed his legs forcefully apart and settled between them. He knew what was coming next, and he was more than ready. Raven had one hand pressed against the pillow beside Glenn's head, keeping himself propped up while his other hand slid down his own body to stroke himself to perfect erectness. Glenn's eyes locked with Raven's one more time before a scream tore from his lips, his back arching away from the bed. Just as the scream tore his throat raw, so did Raven's length rip through Glenn's hot, expectant body. There was no time to adjust before Raven was pulling back and then slamming right back in again. There was a smidgen of relief for both men as Glenn began to bleed.

Despite the rough and painful treatment, Glenn was, not to Raven's surprise, moaning, screaming, begging for more, and painfully hard. There was something purely needy about the act itself. Glenn seeking his pain fix and Raven seeking something to entertain him. Both loved the rush of it. The smell of blood, the taste of the salty sweat on one another's skin… Fervent kisses were exchanged and Glenn tugged at his restraints, wanting so badly to touch. The steel bit into his flesh, causing him to bleed and bruise, but this was what he lived for. The rush of pleasure and pain. A sudden jolt of wonderful electrifying pleasure went up his spine as Raven struck something deep within him and his back bowed away from the bed, another rough scream passing his lips.

Raven shivered with delight, loving those pleasured, rough screams. He was never one to disappoint a lover, and continued slamming right into that spot, loving Glenn's howls of approval. Glenn, had he been able to form a coherent though, would have been begging Raven to touch him. Raven seemed to know what he wanted just by the look in his eyes. His strong fingers wrapped around Glenn's length and began to stroke him in time with the powerful thrusts. Neither could last much longer, and soon, both reached their glorious orgasm and cried out.  
Raven withdrew from Glenn as he came down from his orgasmic high, rolling him onto his stomach so he could remove the cuffs. Glenn had since passed out cold. It was quite cute. And Raven had no qualms in thinking such a thought. He went and got a cloth wet and cleaned Glenn, then himself up, before covering Glenn and himself up, falling asleep almost instantly.

::

The End


End file.
